El amor es lo que importa
by FerZaldivarG
Summary: Blaine y Kurt eran amigos, de diferentes clases sociales pero eso no importaba, hasta que una desgracia en la vida de Kurt cambia todo, podrá el amor hacer que cambie?, mientras tanto Blaine se da cuenta que no se conoce, no sabe quien es, que es el sentimiento que tiene hacia Kurt, el siempre creyó que era heterosexual pero ahora esta lleno de dudas...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado y caluroso, era justo en la mitad del verano, el cielo azul y las nubes blancas, pero no había silencio por las risas y gritos de unos niños que jugaban en el lago, competían para ver quien nadaba más rápido, desde lejos se notaba que eran muy buenos amigos, se veían como hermanos.  
Cuando el cansancio llego a ellos, se sentaron en la orilla a reír un rato, discutían sobre quién era el ganador pero cada uno repetía que él había sido, hasta que uno de ellos cambio el tema, era un niño de cabello obscuro, ojos ámbar y hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces Kurt cuando regresas a casa?  
-No se Blaine, creo que una semana antes de regresar a la escuela…  
Contesto el otro niño, él era castaños y ojos azules como el cielo y piel que parecía de porcelana.

Después los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Blaine decidió hablar.

-Eso es muy pronto, aun no te eh enseñado a montar caballo y no hemos terminado nuestra casa en el árbol…  
-A mí me gustaría vivir aquí en el rancho pero a mi papá solo le gusta venir cuando son vacaciones  
-De verdad te gustaría vivir aquí en el rancho? (Le pregunto Blaine a Kurt)  
- Si! Me gustaría ayudar a tu papa en el establo, así como tú haces, cepillar a los caballos y también cuidar de las gallinas y las vacas, pero no de los cerdos (Los dos rieron)  
-Entonces tengo una idea! Qué tal si nos apuramos a terminar la casa en el árbol y tú y yo vivimos ahí, así no tendrías que irte y podrías ir a la escuela conmigo!  
-Eso sería grandioso, vamos a decirle a mi papa!

Los dos tomaron su ropa y se apresuraron a vestirse, Kurt tomo sus pantalones capri, una camisa de cuadros y un sombrero, también llevaba tirantes y un moño, él aunque era pequeño siempre se preocupó por lucir bien, a sus papas no les molestaba, de hecho les parecía gracioso así que siempre dejaban que escogiera el solo cuando iban de compras, un día en una tienda en el departamento para caballeros, vio unas corbatas de moño que le parecieron grandiosas, su mamá de inmediato noto que le encantaron y escogió una para regalarle, era azul marino con líneas rojas, después que se la enseño le dijo que ella había escogido esa especialmente para el así que soltó las demás que había escogió y se quedó con la que su mama le había elegido y desde ese día no se la quitaba; por otro lado Blaine solo tomaba unos jeans con un par de agujeros, una playera que fue de su hermano mayor pero se la había regalado y una gorra que le dio su papá el día de su cumpleaños, se podía notar quien era el hijo del dueño del rancho y quien era el hijo del señor que cuidaba la casa cuando los dueños no estaban, y a pesar de eso los dos niños se llevaban muy bien, y al papa de Kurt le gustaba que su hijo no fuera grosero con los demás.

Llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaba Burt, el padre de Kurt, descansaba junto a un árbol, pensaba en que sería de Kurt sin su madre, pensaba sobre quien le enseñaría a ser un ser humano, ser responsable, a tener valores, a ayudar a los demás, todo en lo que su mamá era muy buena.  
La madre de Kurt había muerto al empezar el año, tenía 6 años con cáncer y al final no soportó una cirugía que le realizaron y fatalmente murió. Después de dos meses Kurt volvió a sonreír aunque ya no lo hacía como antes y eso le preocupaba a Burt, con tantos viajes de negocios, quien mantendría a su hijo como el tierno niño que su madre había dejado con su muerte.

A lo lejos vio que se acercaban los dos niños corriendo, de inmediato se dio cuenta que había sido muy bueno ir al rancho en las vacaciones, ese niño Blaine hijo del cuidador del rancho se veía muy amable y divertido y parecía ser amigo de Kurt, se dio cuenta que Blaine ayudaba a su hijo con la pérdida de su madre, de repente la sonrisa que tenía al ver a su hijo con su amigo se fue cuando recordó a su esposa.

-Dios! De que me sirve tener tanto dinero si ni siquiera tengo a mi familia completa!  
Al ver que Kurt ya estaba muy cerca cambió su expresión para no ponerlo triste.

-Hola papi! –Buen día Sr. Hummel  
-Hola hijo no te veía desde el desayuno y ya casi se mete el sol! Donde has estado? Y tu Blaine no me digas Sr. Hummel, solo dime Burt.  
-Está bien "Burt" (el niño se sonrojo cuando lo dijo)  
-Eh estado todo el día con Blaine como siempre, hoy después del desayuno fuimos a pescar y aprovechamos para nadar un poco, también le ayude un poco con sus deberes aquí en el rancho y de eso queríamos hablarte.  
-Quieren? Los dos?  
-Si! Bueno más yo pero Blaine también, quería decirte que me gusta mucho ayudar en el rancho y me gustaría vivir aquí, Blaine y yo podemos terminar la casa en el árbol y podríamos vivir los dos ahí y también puedo ir a la escuela con el! Que te parece?! Puedo?

Por un momento Burt se sintió muy triste, ahora su hijo quería dejarlo también, pero pronto cambio de pensamiento recordando que Kurt solo tenía 8 años y era solo una idea que tenía y que por supuesto no podía ser.

-Pero hijo, y tus juguetes en casa?, en la casa de la ciudad me refiero, tu ropa, tus libros favoritos, tu escuela y los amigos que tienes ahí, tu amiga Rachel de la clase de canto?  
-Mmhh, tienes razón pero ellos podrían venir a vivir aquí también no?

Burt rió mientras los dos niños sentían sus planes venir abajo.

-Hijo, las cosas no son así tenemos que regresar a nuestra casa.

Blaine solo escuchaba a Burt, a él le gustaría tener mucha ropa en su casa, muchos libros divertidos e ir a clases de canto, a él le gustaba cantar y su papa le estaba enseñando a tocar la guitarra, pero era todo lo que podía hacer, eran 5 hermanos, Blaine era el menor, y sus papas no podrían pagar todas esas cosas.

-Está bien papá, regresaremos a la casa de la ciudad, (respondió a su padre con un tono triste), -Pero por lo menos podemos quedarnos más tiempo?  
-Tampoco es posible eso hijo, yo tengo que regresar a la oficina y tú a la escuela.  
-Está bien, aunque a mí me gustaría ir a la escuela con Blaine…  
-Lo se hijo solo que las cosas no pueden ser así por ahora, vayan a lavarse ya casi es hora de cenar, Blaine eres bienvenido a cenar con nosotros!  
-Gracias Sr. Humm… perdón Burt!

Mientras caminaban dentro de la casa a lavarse los niños hablaban.

-Que mal que no te puedes quedar pero aún nos queda el resto del verano para divertirnos, bueno mientras yo termine temprano con mis deberes  
-Pues sí, y no te preocupes yo te ayudare para que termines pronto y juguemos, quiero aprender a montar caballo!  
-Ya te dije que yo te voy a enseñar!  
-Promételo! También que terminaremos nuestra casa en el árbol!  
-Te lo prometo!

Los niños siguieron divirtiéndose por el verano, pero pronto llego el día en que Kurt y su padre regresarían a la ciudad, tristemente Blaine ayudaba a Kurt a hacer su maleta, mientras Kurt le reclamaba que no le había enseñado a montar ni que habían terminado la casa en el árbol.

-Lo siento Kurt pero siempre que lo intentábamos ya estaba demasiado obscuro o iríamos a pescar o comeríamos helado o cualquier otra cosa y ya no nos dio tiempo…  
-Lo sé solo bromeaba, lo importante es que regresare el próximo verano y podras cumplir tu promesa

Mientras Kurt revisaba que no olvidaba nada, vió que Blaine veía un par de zapatos de Kurt, eran negros y muy bonitos, se notaba que le gustaban, Volteo a los pies de Blaine y se dio cuenta de que los suyos estaban muy viejos, seguramente habían sido de alguno de sus hermanos mayores.  
Kurt abrió una de sus maletas y saco todo de nuevo.

-Kurt que haces?  
-Escoge!  
-Qué?  
-Escoge! Escoge lo que quieras, te lo regalo, también los zapatos, tu solo escoge!  
-De verdad?! Gracias!... Pero espera… tu amas tu ropa, porque me la regalas?  
-Porque tú eres muy especial para mí y se ve que te gusta, además cuando regrese a la ciudad mi padre me llevara de compras  
-Gracias! Tú también eres muy especial para mí!  
-Lo sé, pero apúrate que mi papa no tarda en llamarme para que nos vallamos…

Blaine rápidamente escogió, fue muy difícil pues todo estaba muy bonito pero finalmente escogió unos pantalones color gris, una camisa blanca, un cardigan azul marino, y un par de zapatos negros, Blaine se sentía muy feliz, jamás había tenido ropa tan bonita, y aunque no era nueva, el sentía como si lo fuera. Kurt lo vio y lo felicito, de verdad había escogido muy bien solo que parecía faltarle algo solo que no sabía que.

-Espera! Te hace falta algo  
-Que cosa?  
-Esto!

El castaño se quitó el moño que su madre le había escogido especialmente y se lo puso a Blaine.

-Listo! Y está completo!  
-Pero espera… este es tu moño, tú me contaste que tu madre lo escogió para ti y por eso nunca te lo quitas, porque me lo das?  
-Ya te dije tu eres muy especial para mí además mi mamita siempre me enseño a compartir y se enojaría si supiera que este moño te quedaba perfecto y yo no te lo di  
-Muchas gracias Kurt! Te voy a extrañar mucho  
-Y yo a ti Blaine!

Los dos niños se dieron un abrazo hasta que Burt llamo a Kurt, ya era hora de irse. Los niños bajaron y Blaine los acompaño al auto, ahí estaba su padre, James, Burt le decía que hacia un gran trabajo cuidando del rancho y James le decía que tenía muy buena ayuda con sus hijo, en especial con Blaine.

-Me imagino, Blaine es muy buen niño, ha ayudado más a Kurt este verano que los psicólogos con los que fue desde la muerte de su mama  
-Lo siento mucho aun Sr. Hummel, la Sra. Hummel era muy buena persona ella y Elaine, (madre de Blaine), siempre platicaban sobre los niños mientras cuidaban las rosas que plantaban  
-Si lo recuerdo, lo peor es que Kurt no solo perdió a su madre, de alguna forma me perderá a mí también, la próxima semana regreso a la oficina y estaré muy ocupado, algunos negocios no han estado muy bien y tengo que encargarme  
-Espero que todo esté bien, yo mientras cuidare muy bien de su rancho  
-Gracias siempre lo has hecho muy bien

Los dos adultos se despidieron con un apretón de manos mientras los niños, se abrazaban, Kurt subió al auto con su padre, el castaño bajo la ventanilla y mientras el auto avanzaba se asomaba para despedirse una vez más. Mientras Blaine veía el auto alejarse se entristeció, de verdad lo iba a extrañar demasiado, pero sabía que su hermoso amigo regresaría. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno espero no arruinarlo, gracias por los comentarios, nunca pensé que esta historia le gustara a alguien, siempre tengo fics en la cabeza y por fin pude escribirlo. Repito, espero no arruinarlo y dejarlos tristes...**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Pasó un año y como estaba planeado, Kurt y Burt regresaban al rancho. Blaine estaba muy contento, emocionado, feliz, como nunca y sus papás de inmediato se dieron cuenta desde semanas antes.

_-Blaine, Qué pasa? Porqué estas así?, _le preguntó su madre, Elaine._  
-Mamá ya sabes! Ya casi es verano y Kurt va a venir  
-Jajaja, hijo ya sabes que siempre vienen, él y su papa, pero eso que tiene que ver con que estés tan feliz?  
-Pues ya quiero jugar con Kurt, tengo que enseñarle muchas cosas!  
_  
James y Elaine sabían que esa felicidad tan grande era algo extraña, claro que su hijo estaría feliz por un amigo pero era demasiado. Blaine empezó a hacer una lista de todo lo que haría con Kurt, los lugares nuevos que le enseñaría, los nuevos animales, las cosas que le enseñaría, también le ponía más atención al caballo que era de Kurt, y cuando se acercaba el verano, después de hacer sus deberes, Blaine iba a sentarse a una pequeña colina desde donde se veía la entrada al rancho y esperaba a que Kurt y su papá entraran, se quedaba ahí hasta que su papá o alguno de sus hermanos fuera a llamarlo para la cena. Sus papás sabían que había algo más, no sabían qué, pero lo presentían. Hasta que un día Elaine habló.

_-James, que piensas de la emoción que tiene Blaine por que el Sr. Burt y Kurt vienen al rancho?  
-Mhhh, es extraño, jamás lo vi más emocionado  
-Pero que piensas de eso?  
-Que le hace falta una novia para que piense en ella y no en amiguitos, ya tiene edad para eso  
-Por dios James, como dices eso, apenas tiene 9 años!  
-Jajaja ya está lo suficientemente grande para que le guste alguien  
-A eso quería llegar, de alguna forma tienes razón  
-A que te refieres?  
-Eh estado pensando esto desde hace tiempo, y sinceramente quiero hablar seriamente contigo, es sobre Blaine…  
-Qué tiene?  
-Nada malo, bueno no creo que sea nada malo  
-Ya mujer dime, no le des tantas vueltas  
-Eh visto lo emocionado que esta Blaine, y la forma en la que sonríe cuando habla de Kurt, y justo lo que dijiste, ya está en edad de sentir atracción a alguien y pues pensé que tal vez a Blaine no le gusten las chicas…  
-QUÉ?  
-Qué puede ser que Blaine sea… gay  
-Por dios que cosas dices mujer, claro que no, Blaine es el menor y ha visto a sus hermanos mayores con sus novias, sabe que eso es lo que él debe hacer, y dios!, Kurt es solo su amigo, jaa ese niño sí parece ser así, muy delicado y tan preocupado por la ropa, pero no creo en eso!  
-Es solo algo que tengo en la cabeza  
-Pues sácate eso, mi hijo no es eso, y ya basta de hablar de esto, él no es así y punto!  
_  
Elaine se sintió un poco decepcionada de la reacción de su esposo, pero de alguna forma lo entendía, tenían 5 hijos, todos varones y Blaine era el pequeño, el anterior tenía 15 años y ya tenía novia, todos tenían novia, muchas chicas estaban detrás de ellos, eran muy guapos pero Blaine era el más lindo, era extraño que Blaine solo pensará en Kurt, Elaine sabía que había algo con su hijo, y sin importar nada ella lo apoyaría, pero ya no se preocuparía de eso por ahora, el aún era pequeño y aún tenía que descubrir muchas cosas por sí solo, y de su esposo después se encargaría, lo haría cambiar de parecer acerca de la posibilidad.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que su papá dijo que llegarían Kurt y su papá llegarían, Blaine estaba preocupado pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso, se apresuraba a terminar sus deberes para poder ir a sentarse a la colina más tiempo. Desde lejos Blaine vio acercarse la camioneta, estaba muy emocionado por ver a su amigo, ahora si harían todas las cosas que habían dejado el verano pasado. Rápido corrió a la entrada de la casa a esperarlo desde ahí, estaba muy feliz, ya tenía planeado muchas cosas. De pronto la camioneta ya estaba frente la casa, Burt bajo y saludo a todos, después Kurt bajo, llevaba un outfit impecable y hermoso, como siempre.

_-Kurt! Gritó Blaine.  
-Hola Blaine_

Blaine corrió a saludar a Kurt, el solo sonrió.

_-Cómo estas? te extrañe mucho! Casi nadie juega conmigo y tú eres perfecto!  
-Jajaja Blaine estoy bien y ya estamos muy grandes para juegos!_

Blaine se acercó para abrazarlo pero Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás, Blaine estaba un poco sucio porque no hacía mucho termino sus deberes en el establo.

_-Te abrazaría pero estas un poco sucio y esto es nuevo. Kurt solo sonreía.  
-Está bien no te preocupes_

Blaine noto de inmediato algo en Kurt, pero no sabía que, de todas formas no le importo, estaba más feliz que nunca, siguieron a dentro y Elaine sirvió comida, Burt los invito a compartir la mesa.  
Solo estaban Blaine y sus papás, sus hermanos aún no volvían de la escuela, Blaine rápido se sentó junto a Kurt y comenzaron a platicar, al igual que sus padres. Blaine le contaba lo que había planeado, pero Kurt casi no ponía atención, se concentraba más en el video juego que llevaba, cuando terminaron, Kurt subió a su habitación a desempacar, Blaine lo siguió.

_-Kurt quieres ir a jugar?, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas que hacer!  
-Mmh, realmente quiero descansar, tal vez mañana…  
-Bueno, entonces quieres ver una película?  
-No, me gustaría estar solo un rato  
-Oh, está bien, entonces después regreso_

Blaine se dirigía hacia su casa, muy confundido por la actitud de Kurt, el que estuviera asi realmente lo ponía triste, él quería estar con su amigo pero el no. Así fue por dos semanas más. Un día a la hora de la cena, Blaine fue al cuarto de Kurt, le dijo que fueran a cenar pero el no quiso bajar, en vez de eso le pidió a Blaine que le subiera la cena, el bajo a la cocina donde estaba su mama y Burt.

_-Mami dice Kurt que quiere cenar en su cuarto, debo subirle la cena..  
-Y porque no quiere bajar?_ Preguntó Burt

_-No sé, tal vez está enfermo porque no ha querido jugar conmigo, solo se la pasa con el videojuego que tiene muy bonito encerrado en su cuarto_

Burt se quedó pensando, notó un poco de tristeza en las palabras de Blaine, él sabía que él le tenía mucho cariño a su hijo. También había notado desde hace tiempo que Kurt había cambiado, era más apático y que después de la escuela y sus clases de piano solo estaba en su cuarto en la computadora  
o con los videojuegos, además ya no era tan cariñoso como antes. Pensó en que tenía que hablar con él.  
Blaine subió a la habitación de Kurt con la cena, entró y puso la charola en una mesita junto a un sillón donde Kurt tenía parte de su ropa que aún no acomodaba en el closet, por un descuido Blaine tiró accidentalmente el té que llevaba y se derramó sobre la ropa, Kurt se puso furioso, pues era un traje blanco Armani nuevo.

_-Por dios Blaine, que hiciste?!  
-Perdón! Fue un accidente perdón…  
-Nada de perdón, esto es carísimo, y lo arruinaste!  
-No fue mi intención solo traía tu cena  
-A eso le llamas cena? Eres un estúpido!_

Blaine quedo paralizado al escuchar a Kurt llamarlo así, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de ahí y bajar con su mamá, cuando iba bajando las escaleras, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, porque su amigo, su mejor amigo, lo había llamado así?

Cuando llego a la cocina Elaine le pregunto qué había pasado, y él le conto lo ocurrido, ahí también estaba Burt y escucho también, Elaine rápidamente le dijo a Burt que le pagarían el traje, pero Burt se negó.

_-Por supuesto que no!, Kurt tiene mucha ropa, pero no debes llorar Blaine, no ha pasado gran cosa_

Blaine abrazó a su mamá muy fuerte mientras lloraba más.

_-Pasó algo más? Dijo Burt con curiosidad  
-No, nada  
-Dime Blaine, Kurt te hizo algo?  
-No… solo que estaba muy enojado y…  
-Que pasó? Preguntó su mama  
-Me dijo estúpido…  
_  
Elaine abrazó más fuerte a Blaine, Burt se levantó furioso y caminó hacia la habitación de Kurt, de verdad era muy malo lo que había hecho.

_-Kurt!  
-Papá! Mira lo que hizo el tonto de Blaine! Arruinó mi traje!  
-Kurt! Que te pasa?! Por qué le dices así a Blaine?  
-Porque lo es, no se fija en lo que hace!_

Kurt estaba muy enojado, parecía que quería golpear a Blaine, y fácilmente podría hacerlo, Kurt tan solo era más grande que Blaine por unos meses y era más alto que él-

_-Cállate Kurt! Tienes demasiada ropa en casa, no tienes por qué ponerte así por esto! Quiero que bajes y le pidas una disculpa a Blaine por haberlo llamado así!  
-Pero papá…  
-Nada de peros, hazlo o no tendrás el nuevo teléfono que tanto quieres!_

Kurt bajo más enojado con Blaine que nunca, por su culpa su papá no le compraría el teléfono que quería y además había arruinado su nuevo traje, realmente quería regresar ya a la casa de la ciudad.

_-Blaine!  
-Kurt perdón, fue sin querer, es que a veces soy un poco tonto…  
Un poco tonto?, Pensó Kurt_

_-Mi papá quiere que te pida disculpas por cómo te dije, si no me castigará, así que perdón  
-No, perdóname tu a mi_

Kurt solo regreso a su habitación y en el camino se encontró a su papá, y le dijo que ya quería irse a la ciudad, se encerró ahí y empezó a empacar.  
Burt estaba muy decepcionado de Kurt, no quería cumplir el capricho de su hijo e irse antes, pero tenía algo de trabajo por hacer, además no quería que Kurt peleara más con Blaine, de pronto todos sus pensamientos acerca del comportamiento de su hijo tomaron más importancia, el ya no era el mismo y tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía qué y castigarlo no hacía mucho.

Dos días después se fueron hacia la ciudad, Blaine tenía el corazón roto, su mejor amigo se iba y ni siquiera habían jugado ni hecho lo que el planeó con tanto gusto, lo había llamado muy feo y ni siquiera sabía si lo había perdonado o no, estaba muy triste, simplemente fue a la colina donde esperaba a que llegara Kurt y vio la camioneta alejarse mientras las lágrimas llenaban su rostro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, si pudieran darme algún feedback sería genial! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por lo comentarios, este es un capítulo un poco más largo y por eso me tarde, aquí ya empieza la historia más fuerte pero solo un poco, espero no me odien por como es Kurt... Los chicos ya están un poco más grandes.**

* * *

Al siguiente verano las cosas cambiaron demasiado, ahora Blaine ya no estaba  
emocionado y ansioso por la llegada de su amigo, estaba nervioso y alterado, no  
quería molestarlo. Pero ni siquiera hubo posibilidad de hacerlo, Kurt y Burt  
llegaron una semana después del inicio del verano. Kurt había cambiado mucho,  
era muy presuntuoso, engreído y grosero con las personas, no hablaba casi con  
su padre y mucho menos con Blaine.

A los dos día de su llegada, Blaine fue a la habitación de Kurt para saber de  
él, tenía curiosidad, pero también nervios, no quería que pasara algo como lo  
del año pasado, también quería saber si su amigo lo había perdonado, durante  
todo el año eso le había preocupado a Blaine.

_-Hola Kurt_

-Hola

-Como estas?, Como estuvo el viaje?

-Bien y bien…

Blaine siguió preguntando, y al ver que Kurt solo respondía con pequeñas  
palabras que cortaban la charla decidió retirarse, ni siquiera lo invito a  
jugar o algo, estaba algo decepcionado, había perdido a su amigo, fue hacia  
donde estaba la casa del árbol que hace unos años habían empezado a construir, no estaba terminada pues lo dos  
prometieron terminarla juntos, Blaine se sentó y una lágrima salió, el  
simplemente se limpió la cara y se fue a su habitación, estaba triste por lo de  
Kurt pero el había visto como había cambiado y pues él sabía que la gente  
cambia así que pensó que era eso, trato de hacer como si no le importara pero  
muy dentro de él sabía que eso lo mataba pues el realmente quería mucho a su  
amigo.

Dos semanas después Kurt y Burt se fueron, Burt dijo que por trabajo pero tanto  
Blaine como su familia sabrían que había sido decisión de Kurt, el simplemente  
ya no era el mismo de antes, y tampoco Blaine, Elaine seguí pensando en su hijo  
y lo "extraño" que había en él.

Elaine, sabía que Blaine no era como sus hermanos, sabía que había algo en él,  
ella ya había pensado en que su hijo pudiera ser gay pero realmente estaba muy  
confundida en ese aspecto, ella nunca había conocido a alguna persona gay, en  
Ohio no había muchas personas así o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, y por eso no  
sabía cómo era una persona así, simplemente sabía que sentían atracción pro  
personas de su mismo sexo, cosa que aun Blaine no demostraba, pero había algo  
en el que la así pensar en eso, realmente tenía un desastre en la mente en  
cuento a Blaine. Blaine tenía solo 10 años, finalmente decidió darle tiempo al  
tiempo y ver que traía la adolescencia para su hijo.

* * *

Pasaron 4 años, durante ese tiempo los Anderson solo sabían de Burt y su hijo cuando James hablaba con su Burt por cosas del rancho, ellos no habían regresado más. Un mes antes del inicio del verano, Burt llamó a los Anderson para avisarles que este verano si irían al rancho, no sabía por cuanto tiempo pero definitivamente irían.  
James y Elaine no dijeron nada a sus hijos, pues no creían que fuera algo importante para ellos, solo para Blaine, igual no le dijeron, Elaine quería ver la reacción de Blaine al ver a Kurt, quería aclarar más sus sospechas.

Durante ese tiempo Blaine había cambiado mucho, se notaba claramente que había llegado a la adolescencia, era más alto y simplemente más lindo, era muy estudioso, era el más listo de la clase, era un nerd prácticamente, aunque no lo parecía pues siempre estaba montando caballo o pescando, algunas veces cazaba también, era un chico muy activo y atractivo, Blaine siempre estaba rodeado de chicas muy bonitas y atractivas, incluso las chicas populares le hablaban. Blaine tenía algo, no era simplemente lindo, era hermoso, con solo una sonrisa las chicas caían ante él, y apenas tenía 14 años. Y a pesar de eso, jamás había tenido novia.

James intento saber porque.  
_-Bien Blaine, ya tienes 14 años y pues realmente eres bien parecido como yo hijo! _(Los dos rieron un poco)  
_-Creí yo soy más guapo  
-Es bueno que un hijo supere a sus padres, y por lo mismo debes saber que yo a tu edad ya salía con varias chicas…  
-Si, eso ya lo sabía…  
-Bueno y porque no lo haces tú?  
-Ahhh… si, pues e realmente quiero concentrarme en mis estudios, además con mi nuevo trabajo en la tienda del pueblo no me da mucho tiempo…  
-Pues deberías encontrarlo, a mí no me molestaría ni a tu madre si eso es lo que te detiene  
-Lo sé papá, gracias por confiar en mi  
-Yo sé qué clase de persona eres hijo, eres muy educado y respetuoso, a veces demasiado pero solo debes aprender a relajarte  
-Lo sé papá  
-A propósito, creo que ya es tiempo que tengamos la charla padre a hijo, en cuanto… tu sabes… cosas de hombres…_

Blaine solo hizo muecas y se puso a escuchar todo lo que su padre tenía para decirle, realmente solo escuchaba a medias, pues lo que antes había hablado con su padre lo había dejado algo ansioso, el por supuesto había notado lo popular que era con las chicas y a pesar de eso no se sentía listo para salir con ellas, o tal vez no se sentía atraído hacia ellas, estaba demasiado confundido, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que aún no quería tener novia o algo parecido. Su mente era un desastre. Claro que él ya sabía lo que era un persona gay, y un día se lo planteo, aunque el simple hecho de pensar lo que dirían sus padres o sus hermanos le quito la idea de la cabeza.  
Elaine había notado eso, y casi era claro totalmente las sospechas de que su hijo era gay, y por eso quería ver la reacción de Blaine ante Kurt, ella sabía que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad aunque solo eran unos niños cuando eso pasaba, tal vez Kurt no era gay pero le ayudaría a conocer más a su hijo. Si era gay o no, no le importaba nada, ella lo amaba pasara lo que pasara, y si era así, haría que su esposo entendiera todo, porque primero que nada estaba la felicidad de su hijo. Alguna vez quiso acercarse a su hijo referente a eso pero decidió que no lo presionaría, solo le haría saber que podía confiar en ella siempre, eso es lo que hacen las buenas madres.

Al terminar el año escolar todos estaban emocionados por el baile, aunque aún no era de graduación por alguna razón era importante para todos, todos los chicos hablaban sobre quien llevarían, menos Blaine. El de verdad no quería ir, no sabía con quién ir, pero todos sus amigos irían y seguramente su padre insistiría en que fuera, entonces tendría que ir. Pero realmente no sabía con quién ir, él no quería ir con alguien porque eso podría darse a entender como si la chica fuera su novia y él no quería novia. Blaine estuvo pensándolo y llego a una conclusión, Blaine el chico lindo, educado y respetuoso, utilizaría a una hermosa chica llamada Quinn, él sabía que desde hace tiempo le gustaba a la chica así que sería fácil que lo aceptara como su cita para el baile. E l la iba a utilizar, pero no en un mal sentido, solo iría con ella para que su padre dejara de insistir en que saliera con chicas, la llevaría al baile y eso sería todo.

La noche del baile llegó, Blaine se preparaba, iba a usar un traje que había sido de uno de sus hermanos, él pudo haber rentado alguno nuevo pero sinceramente no quería gastar su dinero en algo que él sabía que no disfrutaría. Se vio en el espejo y algo le faltaba, aunque no sabía que, de pronto se dio cuenta que no traía corbata, fue a la habitación de sus padres y busco entre la ropa de su padre, no encontró ninguna pues su padre era un hombre del campo y rara vez se vestía así, Blaine pensó en no llevar nada, pero de pronto un recuerdo golpeó su cabeza como un rayo. Recordó que el tenía una corbata muy especial guardada. La corbata de moño que su amigo Kurt alguna vez le había regalado. Blaine corrió hasta su habitación y rápidamente busco en sus cajones hasta que la encontró. Estaba muy linda, solo la había usado en navidad y el día de acción de gracias años antes, nunca quiso maltratarla y la guardo. La tomó y se la puso quedando perfectamente listo para el baile. Se miró al espejo y de pronto la noche que pensó que sería aburrida cambiaria, por alguna razón el usar esa corbata lo hacía feliz, lo hacía sentir especial, el hecho de llevar esa corbata lo hacía sentir como si su amigo Kurt lo acompañaba al baile y eso era algo que Blaine hubiera deseado. En un momento el pensamiento que su padre puso en su cabeza volvió.  
_¿Por qué recuerdo a Kurt ahora?, ¿Por qué no pienso igual con Quinn?  
_Decidió no atormentarse más, ya habría tiempo después para pensar e intentar arreglar el desastre en su cabeza, ahora iría al baile, después de todo era una fiesta.

Llegó el verano y Blaine se sentía algo feliz, todo con esa chica Quinn resultó bien, no eran novios pero tenían "algo", Blaine no estaba feliz con eso, pero por lo menos su padre ya no estaba detrás de él con eso. Él se puso como propósito disfrutar del verano, salir con sus amigos y relajarse, también pensó en que sería tiempo de arreglar su mente, en aclarar sus dudas, tendría el tiempo para simplemente sentarse bajo un árbol y pensar hasta que todo se aclarara.

Todo cambió una semana después de que inició el verano.

Blaine terminó todos su deberes y su trabajo en la tienda del pueblo, y mientras iba a casa en su bicicleta, un auto casi lo arrolla, era una camioneta lujosa, seguramente alguien que solo pasaba por el pueblo. El siguió el camino a su casa, y de repente notó que aquella camioneta lo seguía, el siguió con más velocidad, pero el auto lo seguía muy fácil, empezó a ponerse nervioso hasta que llego a su casa, se quedó parado hasta que la camioneta llego también. Sus padres salieron y le preguntaron a Blaine que sucedía, él les dijo que ese auto lo iba siguiendo, ellos solo rieron un poco pues ya sabían de quien se trataba.  
De pronto las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron, un chico castaño, alto, delgado, que usaba ropa un tanto extraña bajo del auto. Blaine simplemente se quedó parado y muy confundido, quién rayos era él?, No fue hasta que vio a otra persona bajar del auto que se dio cuenta quienes era, vio a Burt caminar hasta él.

-Blaine?! Eres tú?!  
-Señor Hummel?! Era usted!  
-Rayos Blaine no te reconocí! Perdón por casi arrollarte con el auto! Y de seguro de asustaste cuando te seguí, pero no sabía quién eras y te dirigías a mi rancho! (Los dos rieronJ)  
-No se preocupe, pero si tiene razón me asuste un poco

Burt empezó a saludar a James y Elaine, James le ordeno a Blaine que llevara el equipaje a la casa. Blaine estaba muy muy muy sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, el no creía que los Hummel regresarían algún día al rancho. De pronto recordó al chico que había visto antes, donde estaba?.  
Camino hacia al auto y detrás de él estaba el chico, no lo había reconocido hasta que lo vio más de cerca, por supuesto, quien más podría ser que Kurt.  
El también había cambiado mucho, bueno, solamente físicamente porque seguía con el mismo carácter de hace 4 años.

-Hola Kurt  
-Hola Blaine, esas son mis maletas llévalas primero por favor.

Blaine no sabía que pensar, pero sabía que tenía que obedecer, aunque ya no sería como antes, el igual había cambiado y ya no le rogaría a Kurt para que hicieran algo juntos, aunque era difícil, Kurt se veía tan… genial.

* * *

Los Hummel.

Burt:  
_Kurt ya no era el mismo, Kurt ya no es el mismo_, se repetía Burt una y otra vez, _pero… por qué?_, él no lo entendía, el creía que era porque no había salido del closet, tal vez él pensaba que no lo aceptaría, pero él era su padre, siempre lo aceptaría, pensó que él era así por eso pero cuando él le dijo que era gay y Burt le dijo que el lo seguía amando y lucharía porque el fuese feliz siempre se imaginó que volvería a ser como antes pero no… era peor, en la escuela era bueno, seguía en el club Glee y era de los mejores cantantes, sacaba buenas notas, el bullying llego al él pero no le hizo nada, él supo defenderse como un hombre, aunque eso lo volvió un tanto agresivo, no violento, pero si altanero y grosero, y eso no le gustaba a Burt. Él sabía que tenía en parte la culpa por cumplir todos los deseos de su hijo pero él era su hijo, era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, a quien más se lo daría…  
Kurt cambio demasiado, en la escuela no, pero ya no se podía describir como un hijo ejemplar, además de ser grosero con su padre, Kurt no respetaba las reglas, llegaba tarde y gastaba mucho dinero, además siempre se la pasaba fuera con sus amigos, esto alteraba mucho a Burt pues solo tenía 14 años, que sería de su hijo más grande?.

No fue hasta que un día donde Burt casi muere por un infarto que Kurt se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Kurt.

_Sé que no es lo mejor pero yo soy así y nadie me puede cambiar…_  
Kurt hizo oficial que era gay a los 11 años y salió de closet a los 14, él siempre lo supo pero no estuvo seguro hasta que beso a una chica y simplemente no siento nada, nada como cuando beso a Sebastian, no había nada parecido como él.  
Kurt se transfirió a Dalton, una escuela privada mixta, donde había muchos chicos lindos, y el más lindo era Sebastian Smythe, un chico 2 años mayor que él pero que encontraba a Kurt muy atractivo. Kurt se había vuelto muy presumido y materialista al entrar a Dalton, pues en esa escuela solo asistían niños con papas ricos, los hijos del alcalde, los del gobernador, de grandes empresarios como el, y también hijo de estrellas de Broadway, después de todo era New York.  
Kurt tenía muy buenos amigos a pesar de eso, eran chicos y chicas que eran muy buenas personas, Kurt los quería pues eran miembros del Club Glee y siempre estaban cantando juntos, sin embargo Kurt no era como ellos, él era algo frio y se convertiría en una persona aún más fría después de lo que le paso.

Kurt conoció a Sebastian a los 14 años y de inmediato sintió atracción hacia él, y aunque él tenía 16, tuvieron algo que ver…  
Un día en el vestidor de los chicos Kurt se cambiaba para gimnasia cuando noto que un grupo de chicos entro, entre ellos Sebastian, Kurt aprovecho para aclarar sus sospechas de Sebastian siendo gay, y de inmediato lo confirmo, cuando Kurt bajo su pantalón para ponerse los shorts de gimnasia y quedo en calzoncillos, Sebastian no pudo evitar mirar el trasero de Kurt, tan hermoso, tierno y apretado que lucía. Kurt de inmediato noto su mirada y eso era más que suficiente, ahora solo tenía que hacerlo oficial.

Kurt no estaba totalmente orgulloso de tener 14 años y ya no ser virgen, pero no se arrepentía, eso simplemente había sido maravilloso, el simple recuerdo hacia que Kurt se excitara.  
Había sido un fin de semana en el que su padre salió de viaje de negocios, Kurt y Sebastian habían salido desde hacía 6 semanas, y Kurt lo invito a su casa a ver películas, pero Sebastian tenía otros planes, al igual que Kurt solo que este no quería aceptarlo, en el fondo se sentía culpable al empezar a descubrir su sexualidad tan chico pero Sebastian era tan guapo y nadie lo había hecho sentir tan especial como él desde que era amigo de Blaine, ese gracioso chico del campo.

Era sábado y Sebastian llego a la casa de Kurt, subieron a la habitación de Kurt y se acurrucaron en la cama, empezaron los besos, lentamente Sebastian que tenía más experiencia recorría el cuerpo inexperto de Kurt, haciéndolo sentir mucho placer con cada beso, de pronto ninguno de los dos tenían camisa, Kurt besaba el cuello de Sebastian, hasta que Sebastian se inclinó a lamer los pezones de Kurt, este no pudo evitar gemir al sentir tanta excitación recorrer su cuerpo, Kurt sintió el impulso de bajar el cierre de Sebastian y meter la mano dentro de su pantalón y su bóxer, y empezó a frotar su miembro, con esto Sebastian se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba listo y también quería lo que él había pensado.  
Sebastian se desnudó, y empezó a desnudar a Kurt hasta que lo detuvo.  
_-Por favor se gentil conmigo, es mi primera vez…  
-Shhh, yo sé lo que hago, no te preocupes…_  
Siguió hasta que los dos estaban totalmente desnudos, sin dejar de besar a Kurt, tomo del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre con lubricante, y lo puso en uno de sus dedos, Kurt solo lo miraba con deseo, Sebastian tomo el miembro de Kurt con su boca y empezó a succionar, haciendo que Kurt gritara de placer, entonces metió uno de sus dedos, y al ver que Kurt reaccionaba bien, siguió con un segundo dedo. Sebastian siguió preparando la entrada de Kurt hasta que Kurt casi le exigió que lo penetrara, Sebastian no resistió mas y lentamente entro en Kurt, Kurt enterró sus uñas en su espalda cuando aumento la velocidad, era algo doloroso pero los dos lo estaban disfrutando, y la mayor satisfacción de Kurt era que ya no se sentía más como un niño, él ya se sentía mayor.  
estuvieron así por varios minutos más hasta que Sebastian termino dentro de Kurt y este entre sus estómagos, se quedaron ahí hasta que cayeron dormidos, cuando Kurt despertó Sebastian ya no estaba, tomo un baño y cuando salió de la ducha vio un texto que había recibido:  
_  
Estuviste estupendo amor, tú dices cuando lo repetimos…  
_Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kurt.

Los chicos siguieron así por 4 semanas mas, hasta que Sebastian le dijo a Kurt que ya era suficiente, que ya había otros con lo que podría seguir pero que él ya se había cansado de él, ya había obtenido lo que quería. Tal vez algún día regresarían pero que por ahora ya no se verían.  
Kurt se sintió destrozado, él sabía que lo suyo con Sebastian no era nada serio pero tampoco pensó que era algo tan fácil de deshacer, desde entonces Kurt era más frio, mas grosero, menospreciaba a la gente y ya no era dulce y cariñoso, solo era algo cool con su compañeros y amigos pero a veces su carácter materialista ganaba.

Cuando se enteró que ese verano regresarían al rancho, se alegró un poco, aunque no irían a Italia donde él quería por lo menos no estaría en la ciudad donde Sebastian se pasearía con su novio…  
Ahora Kurt ya no se preocupaba por su futuro, el solo tenía que pedir dinero a su padre y lo tenía, ya no era el mismo de antes, y las cosas que le importaban eras muy superficiales.  
Burt noto eso, noto la superficialidad de su hijo, y no le gustaba nada, pues tan solo tenía 14 años, y aun no sabía que esperar cuando fuera más grande, algo así como 17.

* * *

**Comenten! y si pueden compartan la historia y recomiéndenla, si les gusta... Gracias por leer!**

**Pd. díganme si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo hahaha (:**


End file.
